It is disclosed that a duplex optical fiber connector having two optical connector assemblies arranged in the lateral direction and capable of independently rotating the optical connector assemblies in the opposite direction from each other (U.S. Pat. No. 8,152,385 B2). In the duplex optical fiber connector described above, the polarity of the optical connector assemblies can be reversed by separately rotating the optical connector assemblies by 180° in the opposite direction.
It is disclosed that an optical fiber connector having two outer housings arranged in the lateral direction and ferrule holders housed in the outer housings, wherein keys are formed on the outer housings and key slots are formed on the ferrule holders (U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,567 B1). In the optical fiber connector described above, the ferrule holders can be rotated by 90° with respect to the outer housings. By rotating the ferrule holders by 90°, the ferrules can be simultaneously polished by angled polishing.